objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle To Win The Ultimate Prize Episode 6: Strategy On your mind Through the course
last time on BTWTUP: Wubby was eliminated, the challenge was to make it all the way to Room 10, however, most failed to get to the 3rd room, some were stuck on the 1st floor! Flower Tree, baseball Cap and Moneybags are still UFE, continueing BTWTUP... There's a new stage, time to see, who goes to space, inside the TSB, At Bones At Stake, Hello ppl UFE, we got 4 votes... the prizes are bones! Baseball Cap, once again, your safe with 0 votes, (throws bone at Baseball Cap) Down to Flower Tree and Moneybags... the last safe is.......... Flower Tree! sorry Moneybags, nothing is gonna help you... a waste of a rejoin, but, who else could have been escaping the bottom 3, with these high ranks, (throws bone at Flower Tree) (moneybag is back in the TSB) Here are 2 bones, for the other contestants not UFE, now! the scoreBoard! Green Rocky: 74 Lizy: 70 CBoP: 70 Bubble Wand: 66 Flower Grassy: 63 Chalk: 60 Flower tree: 51 Baseball Cap: 45 Now! lets begin the next challenge, its an Obstacle course! you get 5 bones if you can get past it and can go first, here are the obstacles: Obstacle 1: Wrecking Balls, Obstacle 2: Falling Test Dummies with an conveyer belt, Obstacle 3: Harmless Rocket Launcher shots which can knock you into the pits, Obstacle 4: Ray Shots, which got various effects, if you get hit, these are the effects: Slowness, Dizzyness or Sleeping, 1 ray shot got 1 effect, you cannot have 2 effects or more Obstacle 5: and finally, some moving platforms, and for the points: 1st: 16 points 2nd: 14 points 3rd: 12 points 4th: 10 Points 5th: 8 points 6th: 6 points 7th: 4 Points 8th: 2 points Get your results in at the 7th of may, yeah, thats when BFDIT starts, i might get gaster Blaster to replace, Since everyone did it before that time, its time to race! 1, 2, 3, GO! Wrecking Ball: Came in like a wrecking ball, (nearly everyone jump over it, except for Flower tree) Flower Tree, your not suppose to duck it, its nearly close to the ground, so... your 8th! (falling test dummies come in and fall to the ground, the armless contestants are 6th/7th) Lizy: Dangit! (Baseball Cap Throws a test Dummy at Chalk) Chalk: Ouch! (the conveyer belt gets chalk to a pit) and Chalk is 5th! (they make it to the 3rd Obstacle, They all made it except for the other 4 which were already in a place) (for the 4th obstacle, everyone made it!) (now, the final... CBoPs strategy worked best, they are 1st, baseball caps strategy too, but less, and is placed 2nd, Flower Grassy and Bubble wand finished both equally fast) and... lets use the random name picker, so we could decide who goes to which place, first, 3rd/4th, the contestant who gets landed on, is 3rd, between bubble wand and Flower Grassy, (it lands on bubble wand) ok, bubble wand is 3rd, and Flower grassy is 4th, now, for the 6th/7th... Lizy or Green Rocky? (it lands on green rocky) 6th is Rocky, 7th is Lizy, Flower tree did the worst, she got a lose token, now, update the scoreboard! CBoP: 86 Green Rocky: 80 Bubble Wand: 78 Lizy: 74 Flower Grassy: 73 Chalk: 68 Baseball Cap: 59 Flower Tree: 51 Looks Like Chalk, baseball Cap, and Flower Tree are UFE, vote who you want to be eliminated, Voting ends on 6th of May, if you got a power up, tell it in the comments if you wanna use it, unless you got lose tokens, but you can still buy the Eraser token tho, Category:BTWTUP Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:BattleReviews's Articles